


Echinocereus Coccineus

by ChrisArrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I don't know what I did here, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of sexual harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArrow/pseuds/ChrisArrow
Summary: Kyungsoo loves working on his balcony, overlooking the busy street. But Yifan, his new neighbor and owner of the shop below his apartment opens up a flower shop which causes Kyungsoo’s allergy to break out. Kyungsoo is annoyed but it doesn’t take long and he’s taken a fancy to the charming florist.





	Echinocereus Coccineus

**Author's Note:**

> Choo choo cuties, this story was written for the Exo Rare Pairing Fest. Go there and check out all the amazing stories, if you want.   
> https://exorarepairings.livejournal.com/
> 
> Let me know what you think. ♥

It was another sunny and warm day of early summer and with a glass of delicious orange juice in his hand Kyungsoo sat down at the small table on his balcony. Many people were down on the streets but it didn't bother the young paralegal assistant. Overlooking the busy street and hearing the people chatting, somehow calmed him and helped him getting his work done. He took a sip from his juice and then reached out for the pile of folders. There was much work to do today, but Kyungsoo was sure that he'd be able to get the work done. 

He reached for the first file and leaned back into his chair, flipping it open.  As he read through the papers, he listened to the surrounding sounds. There was the sound of a running car or maybe a small truck, because it was rather loud. Someone was talking and Kyungsoo raised his brows at the deep voice of a man. Never before he had heard such a deep voice. He rose up from his chair and stepped to the railing. Carefully, he leaned over to peek down at the street. He spotted a young, tall man standing next to a white transporter. He held a large brown box in his arms and every now and then nodded his head as he listened to the words of the way smaller man in front of him. 

A shiver ran down Kyungsoo's spine as the man opened his mouth and some words slipped past his lips. He was the one with the deep voice. Totally spaced out and fascinated by the man's low voice Kyungsoo leaned a little forwards, only snapping back to reality when suddenly the stack of papers slipped out of the folder, he still held in his hands. A loud shriek escaped him as he watched his papers flying down to earth. 

On fast feet he dashed out of his apartment and down the stairs. On his way out of the building he almost tripped over some boxes. "Ow!" He cursed as he stubbed his toe on one of the plastic boxes. "Shit!"

  
"Hey, are you okay? Sorry, the boxes are mine. I'll take them away later."

  
Kyungsoo looked up and met the eyes of the tall man with the deep voice. He looked at him with wide open, worried eyes and a slight frown on his forehead. "Ah, yeah. I'm okay. I just stubbed my toe."

  
"I'm really sorry," the man apologized again. "Ah, here.",he then smiled and held out a stack of slightly crumbled papers. "I guess, these are yours."

  
"Uhm, yes," Kyungsoo mumbled. "Thank you."

  
He took the papers and looked through them, checking if all of them were there. "Uh, are you moving in?" He then asked the tall stranger and looked around. Many rather large moving boxes stood around on the street in front of the building and the next to the white transporter. 

  
"Yes," the man answered, nodding his head. He smiled at Kyungsoo and held out his hand. "I'm Wu Yifan," he introduced himself. "I'm moving into apartment 1A."

  
"1A?" Soo asked as he shook the man's incredible big hand. "That's here on the ground floor right?"

  
"Yes," the tall man smiled.

  
"Nice too meet you," Kyungsoo said, showing him a warm smile. "I'm Do Kyungsoo from apartment 2B."

  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Do"

  
"Ah, Kyungsoo is fine," Soo told his new neighbor. 

  
"Alright, Kyungsoo," the man repeated and Soo felt a shiver running down his spine at the way his name rolled over the handsome's tongue. "You can call me, Kris."

  
"Kris? Uh, now I'm confused."

  
"Actually, my name is Yifan but most of the people can't memorize it and back then in the States I was called Kris, so I introduce myself with this name. But I don't care, actually. You can call me either Kris or Yifan."

  
"Ah, then I'll go with Yifan.", Kyungsoo said, smiling.

  
"Nice," Yifan smiled back at him. "Say, are you free tonight? I'm throwing a little party for the neighbors to introduce myself. Do you want to come?"

  
"Oh yeah, with pleasure."

  
"Great, the party starts at six. Drop by whenever you want."

  
"Shall I bring something?" Soo asked, looking up to the Chinese man.

  
"Just bring yourself and good mood."

  
"Okay," Soo smiled, pressing the papers in his arms to his chest. "See you tonight, then."

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

♦

  
  
  
  


 

 

Soo wasn't surprised to meet all of his neighbors at Yifan's small party. The Chinese was friendly and for sure had captured all the ahjummas hearts by just smiling at them. The elderly lady from apartment 1C opened the door for him and greeted him with a hearty smile. "Kyungsoo, it's nice to see you."

  
"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Lee. How's your back?" He asked, knowing that the woman had suffered a lumbago.

  
"Could be better," she laughed, patting her back. "But I don't want to complain, I can't change it anyway. I'm getting old and rusty."

  
Soo chuckled at her comment. "Whenever you need help call me, okay?"

  
Mrs. Lee gave his hand a squeeze. "Thank you, my boy."

  
Leaving the lady behind, Kyungsoo stepped further into the apartment. He watched out for the host but couldn't find him anywhere. He made his way to the kitchen but there he only found the kids from the apartment next to him nibbling on some cookies. 

He scratched his itching nose and hummed as he turned back to the living room. Mrs. Lee by now had sat down on the couch and ate some food from the plate in her lap. Kyungsoo had noticed the buffet that was set up before but he didn't want to grab something to eat without greeting Yifan before. But since he couldn't find the man, he stepped towards the table, scanning the food. He reached for a plate and took some of the fired rice. 

With the food and a cup of soda he went to a free chair and sat down. He just had reached for his drink when he suddenly had to sneeze. Due to his body jolting of the unexpected sneeze, some of the soda splashed over the edge of his cup onto his thighs. 

  
"Bless you."

  
"Thank you," he mumbled and looked up. Yifan stood in front of him, with a package of napkins in his hands. "Oh, hey."

  
"Hey," the man smiled and handed his guest a few of the red tissues. 

  
"I couldn't find you," Soo said as he dabbed his jeans. "Where have you been?"

  
The tall Chinese snickered. "Well, as soon as the first guests started to eat, I noticed that I've forgot to buy napkins. I just went to get some."

  
"Oh. Well yeah, nap-achoo!"

  
"Woha," Yifan laughed at the loud sound. "Bless you."

  
"I'm sorry," Soo apologized, wiping his nose. 

  
"Are you sick? Have you caught a cold or something?" Yifan offered the smaller another napkin for his suddenly running nose. 

  
"No, I'm not sick. I don't know where this was coming from."

  
"Are you allergic to something? To the rice, maybe?"

  
Shaking his head, Kyungsoo stuffed the used napkins into his pocket. "The only thing I'm allergic to are f-" a loud crashing sound cut him off. 

  
"Save that for later, okay," Yifan smiled at him. "I'll just take a look at this," he added and rushed to where the sound was coming from. 

  
While Yifan was away, Kyungsoo eventually started to eat his rice but he couldn't finish it. A sudden sneeze attack forced him to put his plate away. With a tissue pressed to his nose he stood up from his seat and headed for the front door. In the hallway he blew his nose and took a deep breath afterwards. "Gosh, what's wrong?" He asked himself and rubbed his watering eyes.

He didn't went back inside, even though he felt bad for Yifan for leaving without telling him. But he couldn't go back to the party. After his nose started running out of nowhere, his eyes began to burn and a headache came up.

He shuffled back to his apartment and straightly went to his bathroom. A gasp left him as he looked into the mirror above the sink. His nose was red and his eyes swollen. "What the hell?!"

Half an hour after Kyungsoo had left the party and had washed his face with cold water, his eyes were doing better and his nose stopped running. And, he didn't have to sneeze a single time since he was back at his apartment. "Strange," he mumbled as he reached of the remote. "I didn't see a single-aww a penguin," he squealed loudly as a baby penguin showed up on the screen. In awe over the squishy baby animal, he pushed the thought about what could've caused his swollen eyes away and stared at the screen, squealing whenever the little bird waddled after his parents.

  
  


 

 

♦

  
  
  
  


 

 

Just as Kyungsoo had started to cook his dinner the next day, someone knocked onto his door. "I'm coming," he called out as he headed for the door. Opening his door, he found his new neighbor behind it. "Yifan."

  
"Hey," the Chinese smiled. "I wanted to check up on you. You've left so suddenly I couldn't even ask what's wrong."

  
"Oh, yeah," Soo hummed. "I'm sorry."

  
"Ah, it's okay," Yifan said. "Look, I've brought you some-" "Flowers!" Kyungsoo suddenly screamed and slammed the door shut. "Yeah...flowers..." confused Yifan looked at the pot of sunflowers in his hands.   
"Uh...Kyungsoo?"

  
"I'm not home!" Came as an answer from the inside of the apartment.

  
"I..uh..do you want me to bring the flowers away?"

  
"Yes, please!"

  
Still confused, Yifan brought the flower pot to his apartment and then went back up to Kyungsoo. Gently he knocked on the door. "Uhm, I brought them away."

  
"Really?"

  
"Really."

  
"Really really?" Soo asked and opened the door. He peeked at the tall blonde. "Really?"

  
"Yes," Yifan nodded and held his hands up. "See, no flowers."

  
Eventually, Kyungsoo opened his door a little wider. "I'm sorry," he apologized, blushing slightly. "It's just that I'm allergic to flowers," he looked at the man as Yifan raised his brows and his lips formed to an O. "Eh, is something wrong?"

  
"Ah, no," Yifan said. "But I guess I now why you had to sneeze that many times when you were at my apartment."

  
"Yeah, why?"

  
"I'm a florist," the Chinese said. "For the party I've brought the flowers to my bedroom but I guess they're still present enough to make you react to them."

  
"You're a florist?" Soo asked as if he hadn't heard right.

  
"Yes," Yifan nodded. "I've bought the empty sales area below your apartment."

  
"You did what?!" Soo squeaked. "You can't do that?!"

  
"Uh, excuse me?"

  
"You can't open a flower shop there!"

  
Yifan chuckled. "Why? Only because you have an allergy?"

  
"No," Soo huffed. "Because Mr. Kim has promised me not to sell the area to someone who wants to open a flower shop there," and this wasn't even a lie. Back then when Kyungsoo bought his apartment he had asked Mr. Kim, the owner of the building, if he could make sure that the shop below his balcony never would used as a flower shop or something similar. And since Kyungsoo had paid a high price for the apartment, Mr. Kim promised him to shoo everyone away that wanted to open up a shop to sell flowers. They even had contracted it.

  
"Well, I'm sorry honey but I've paid a lot of money to get this shop and if you want it or not, I'll open up my shop."

  
"We'll see about that!"

  
"Oh, what do you want to do about it, huh? Do you want to sue me?"

  
"Maybe!"

  
Yifan had to laugh as the smaller stomped his feet. The tips of his ears and his cheeks were red and the way he had one of his hands balled into a fist was too cute. "Do whatever you want. You can't win."

  
"We'll see!" Soo huffed and slammed his door shut. He stomped to the living room and grabbed his phone. "Mr. Kim! Do Kyungsoo, here!", he shouted into the phone as soon as the man had answered the call.   
"Do you remember the empty shop area below my apartment? I bet you do, you just have sold it. But how comes you've sold it to a florist? A florist!?"

  
"Uh..." the man at the other end of the phone uttered. "Yes, I've sold the shop the that nice young man from China."

  
"Yes, and I'd like to say again, that this nice young man from China is a florist."

  
"I'm really sorry Mr. Do but I don't get what you're trying to tell me?"

  
Kyungsoo huffed. "May I ask if you remember the note in my contact that gives me the safety that the shop wouldn't get sold to someone who has the intention to open a flower shop there?"

  
"Oh," Mr. Kim voiced out. "I might have forgotten about that."

  
A loud whine escaped Kyungsoo. "No~"

  
"I'm sorry Mr. Do, I really have forgotten it," the man apologized. "But Mr. Wu was willing to pay the full price, I just couldn't say no."

  
"Yeah, it's okay, we can't change it anymore," Soo sighed into the phone. "Have a nice evening," he said to Mr. Kim and hang up. Sighing again, he sat down onto his couch. He knew that there was nothing he could do to prevent the opening of Yifan's flower shop. The man had bought the shop and so it was his property. He could do with the shop whatever he wanted. And Kyungsoo couldn't even sue him or anything. The shop was his basic security, his subsistence, the thing he lived off, there was no way Kyungsoo could ever win even if he tried. 

  
Annoyed, he threw his phone onto the coffee table. "Oh, fuck this!"

  
  


 

 

 

♣

  
  
  
  


 

 

  
"Morning, Kyungsoo," his neighbor Mr. Cho greeted him with a friendly smile.

  
"Good morning," Soo greeted the man back and jogged over to him. "So busy at such an early hour?"

  
"Ah, yes," Mr. Cho nodded. "You know, I'm helping our new neighbor with the renovation of the shop. It's better than sitting at home, doing nothing."

  
Soo only hummed at the comment.

  
"You know, Kris will open up a flower shop."

  
"Yeah, I know," had just rolled past his lips as the tall Chinese showed up. Casually dressed in a pair of jeans and a white shirt he stepped out of the still closed shop, holding a broom in his hand. 

  
"Oh, hey," he smiled and waved his free hand at Kyungsoo. "Good morning."

  
"Hmph."

  
With a chuckle Yifan watched as his small neighbor stomped away, clutching at his bag. Mr. Cho raised his eyebrows in confusion over Kyungsoo's behavior. "Huh?"   He uttered. "Normally, Kyungsoo's such a   
friendly and polite boy. I wonder what's wrong with him?"

  
"Maybe he's just in a bad mood," Yifan shrugged, still slightly laughing at the death glance that Kyungsoo had thrown him. 

  
"Our Kyungsoo in a bad mood. That's rare."

  
"Let's not worry about it," the Chinese smiled and patted the man's shoulder. "Maybe when he comes home, his mood is better."

  
When Kyungsoo came home from work in the early evening, Yifan's shop was brightly lit. Through the large windows Soo had a perfect view inside the store. The blonde stood on a ladder, painting the wall. For quite a while the young paralegal assistant stood outside the shop watching the Chinese, until he noticed that he was literally staring at the man. He gasped slightly and rushed inside the house. Already from the stairs he spotted a small, blue parcel standing in front of his door. 

Slightly confused who would leave him a present, Kyungsoo picked the package up and brought in inside. A small envelope stuck on the lit of the box and curiously Kyungsoo opened. 'Please don't hate me' , stood on the card that was inside the envelope.

  
  
"Please don't hate me?" Soo mumbled as he opened the box. "Oh, what?!" He huffed at the sight of a tiny cactus in a pink pot. "The fuck?!" With the cactus in his hand, Kyungsoo stormed out of his apartment to   
the shop. 

  
Yifan flinched slightly as he dashed into the store. "Are you kidding me?!" He asked, holding up the cactus.

  
"Oh, don't you like it?"

  
"This is a cactus! Why the hell did you give me a cactus?!"

  
"Because you're allergic to flowers?" Yifan voiced out. 

  
"This is a freaking cactus!" Kyungsoo repeated.

  
"An Echinocereus coccineus, to be exactly."

  
"Ecicoconeus whatever!" Soo huffed. "You brought me a cactus! You want war, huh?"

  
"What? No," Yifan said, holding up his hands in defense. He had much trouble not to laugh at the smaller's angry, red face. The way his neighbor stood there, with furrowed brows and the tiny plant in his hand, he pretty much reminded Yifan of the angry dwarf from Snow White. It was just too adorable. "Listen, I brought every neighbor a flower as a thank you for welcoming me so nicely. I brought you some sunflowers but you didn't want to have them."

  
"Yeah, because I'm allergic."

  
"Right," Yifan smiled. "And that's why I brought you a cactus."

  
"In a pink pot?!"

  
"Well, yeah. That's the only pot I've found for it."

  
Kyungsoo made a sound and looked at the plant in his hands. "Well," he started. "Then I'm sorry for shouting at you and thank you very much for the Echi...cactus."

  
"Take good care of it, Kyungsoo.", Yifan called after the smaller. "A cactus is more charming than you think it is."

  
"Yeah, yeah," Soo said, waving his hand. With Yifan's present he went back to his apartment. He placed the pot on the window sill and looked at it. "You and charming? Tsk, you're quite ugly.", he told the plant.

  
During the rest of the evening, Kyungsoo found himself looking at the bristly plant over and over again. He didn't want to admit it but it actually made his heart flutter that the tall Chinese had brought him the plant as a present. It resembled Yifan's live as a florist after all and it made him happy that he also got him a plant. Even though it was a cactus.

  
  


 

 

♠

  
  
  
  


 

 

Kyungsoo had taken a fancy to the Chinese man but just as much as he wanted to get closer to him, he wanted him to go away. The grand opening of the flower shop was more than a success. The people loved Yifan and his flowers and during his opening times, the shop was always more than well attended.

Only alone Kyungsoo suffered from Yifan's booming business. His allergies had taken a full hit on him and nasal spray and tissues were his new best friends. Since the opening he hadn't set a food on his balcony and during the day time he kept all his windows closed. He tried to stay away from home as long as possible and even went to coffee shops to finish his works. It was everything else than easy but he couldn't do anything against it. 

On his way home from the office, he dropped by at the supermarket. He was hungry but wasn't sure what to eat so he took his time with scanning the large selection of frozen food. 

  
"Oh, hello Kyungsoo," at the familiar voice calling out for him, Soo cringed. He turned towards the man that had called him and forced himself to smile. "Oh..hey," he greeted the man back.

  
Minjae, a jurist from the chancellery Kyungsoo worked at, was a man in his early thirties and something that people would call hopeless or a loser. He still lived together with his parents and Kyungsoo wondered how the man ever made it to a lawyer, since he wasn't even able to make himself a coffee.

  
"What are you doing here?"

  
"Uh..I'm hungry and looking for some food?"

  
"You're hungry?" Minjae asked and his eyes began to sparkle. "Then we should go and eat something. Come, I know a really nice restaurant."

  
"Ah, no thank you. I'm really tired and want to go home."

  
"Then let me bring you home."

  
'Oh god, help!' Kyungsoo screamed, inwardly. "Ehh...Minjae this is really nice but..."

  
"No buts, it's getting dark and someone as beautiful as you are shouldn't walk the streets all alone."

  
"There, I have to agree with him," suddenly out of nowhere Yifan's voice said. "But thank god, you're not alone, right my love?" He wrapped an arm around Kyungsoo and kissed his temple. "Did you chose something or do we want to order some food tonight?"

  
"Uhm, there's nothing I like," Soo said and looked up to the tall man. "Let's order something."

  
"Alright, then let's go," Yifan smiled at him and totally unexpected pecked Kyungsoo's lips. "Have good night," he then said to Minjae, who just stared at them with an open mouth.

  
Yifan tightened his grip around Kyungsoo's waist and only let go of him when they were around the next corner. "Haha, a nice admirer you have there," he laughed. "Is he always that intrusive."

  
"Yeah," Soo sighed.

  
"You should take good care then," the man said as he paid for his purchase. "He looks creepy."

  
"He is," Kyungsoo sighed again, following Yifan out of the supermarket. "Thank you for saving me."

  
"Ah, thank me later," the man said and made a gesture towards the market's entrance. "Give me your hand."

  
Kyungsoo carefully glanced back at the supermarket as Yifan intertwined their fingers. Minjae was standing there, watching them. Kyungsoo shuddered at the look in the man's eyes and his creepy expression. 

  
"You should really take care with him," the Chinese stated as they walked down the street, hand in hand. "I'm not saying that he's a bad guy but I have a weird feeling."

  
"Nah, Minjae might be a little creepy but he's a nice guy," Kyungsoo said.

  
"If you say so," Yifan shrugged and finally let go of the small hand he was holding. "I guess, we're save now."

  
"Oh, yeah," Soo uttered as he noticed that they're almost home. "Thank you," he added but then he suddenly remembered that he didn't have a chance to buy something to eat. 

  
"Ow!" Yifan cried out when the smaller punched his shoulder. "What was that for?"

  
"Because you had to play superman I couldn't buy some food!" Soo huffed.

  
"Excuse me? I was saving you from a creeper," Yifan whined, rubbing his sore arm. "And so what? You can order something."

  
"I don't have money."

  
"Okay, if you don't have money how would you've paid in the supermarket?"

  
"I've got a coupon," Soo answered.

  
"Okay, then order food and pay by card?"

  
Slightly ashamed, Kyungsoo looked to the ground. "I don't own a credit card."

  
Yifan sorted. "Haha, nice joke," but his laughter abruptly faded away when Kyungsoo lowered his head. "Wait? This is no joke? You really don't have a credit card? Why?"

  
"I don't know. I've never been a fan of credit cards. I think it's better to carry cash."

  
"But you don't carry any cash right now," Yifan chuckled.

  
Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the man. "Not now, but normally. If I need some money and go and get some."

  
"Okay, let me get the things together," the Chinese said. "You wanted to pay the food at the supermarket with a coupon, which makes sense. But now, where we had to rescue you from that creep of an admirer and you couldn't buy any food, you can't order some because you neither have money to pay nor a credit card."

  
"Excellent, Sherlock," Kyungsoo mocked. "And that's why I know go to the bank and get some money."

  
"Woha, woha, stop," Yifan said and grabbed the smaller by his arm. "What if the creeper shows up again?"

  
"He won't."

  
"And you know that?"

  
"You make Minjae sound like he's a criminal," Kyungsoo huffed. "He's not like that. I know him."

  
Yifan made a clicking sound with his tongue and let go of Soo. "Alright, if you say so."

  
"Yes, I do. And now excuse me, I have to get some money," shaking his head, Kyungsoo walked away from the blonde. Yifan was right and Minjae was a little creepy but he'd never do something to him, Kyungsoo was sure of that. Or maybe not?

  
Just as Kyungsoo had left the bank and was on his way back home, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Whenever he stopped, the steps stopped. Whenever he walked faster, the steps got faster as well. "Who's there?!" he bravely shouted at the one who obviously was following him and spun around. 

  
"Oh..oh..," a male voice uttered. "I didn't mean to scare you."

  
"Minjae?!" Kyungsoo gasped in shock. "What are you doing here."

  
"I followed you," the man said. 

  
"Well, I..I noticed but why?"

  
Minjae made a step towards Kyungsoo. "I've followed you home. That man, is that man really your boyfriend?"  He asked and moved closer. "You fought, right. I've seen it. He grabbed your arm. Did he hurt you?"

  
Scared of the man, Kyungsoo stepped back. "No..he didn't hurt me. And we didn't fight."

  
"Don't lie to me!" Minjae voice was loud and it startled Kyungsoo. He balled his hands into tight fists, ready to throw a punch. "You were angry, I've seen it. This man is not good for you Kyungsoo."

  
"I..I guess I know the best who's good for me and who's not."

  
"No, you don't know," with wide open eyes, the man shook his head. "No, you don't know. I know. I know who's good for you."

  
"Ah, yeah?" Kyungsoo's heart was racing in fear as the man moved closer and closer. His breath hitched when his back hit a wall and he knew he couldn't escape anymore. 

  
"Yes," Minjae grinned. "I know," he reached to touch Kyungsoo's face. "I am good for you. I know you. I know everything. I can make you happy."

  
Swallowing, Kyungsoo turned his head as the slightly taller man leaned in for a kiss. It didn't bother him that he was turning away and placed a kiss on Soo's neck instead. "I can make you happy, Kyungsoo. I know you. Let me make you happy."

  
"No..Minjae..please..don't..."

  
"Why?!" Minjae suddenly shouted, furious. He grabbed Kyungsoo by the shoulders and pressed him against the stone wall. "Why do you reject me? I love you, Kyungsoo. I'd do anything for you!"

  
"Then what about backing off, you bastard?!"

  
Kyungsoo squeezed his eyes shut and sunk to the ground as soon as Minjae let go of him. He slapped his hands together over his head and held his breath. He could hear the sound of punches and a figure crashing to the ground with a loud groan. It was Minjae.

  
"Listen here, you sick jerk," Yifan's voice was dangerously low and Kyungsoo didn't dare to look up. "Stay away from him or else I'll lose myself."

  
Kyungsoo heard Minjae whimpering and finally opened his eyes. The man still lay on the ground, with a hand cupped over his nose. When their eyes met, Soo shrieked. Yifan walked to him and helped him onto his feet."Are you okay?" He asked. "Are you hurt, do you need to see a doctor?"

  
"N-no," Soo shook his head, tightly holding onto the man's arms. "I-h-home," he stammered. 

  
"Home, of course. Come," slowly Yifan guided his scared neighbor home, holding him close by the waist. 

  
Arrived at Kyungsoo's apartment, Yifan helped the smaller to sit down and brought him a glass of water. "Better?" He asked after Kyungsoo had taken a sip.

  
"I don't get it," Soo, after a while, whispered. "I never noticed. I mean, I knew that he had a crush on me but this?"

  
Yifan smiled at the brunette and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I'm sure he won't bother you anymore."

  
Kyungsoo laughed out softly. "Yeah, thanks to you. You broke his nose, didn't you?"

  
"I don't know," the Chinese said and shrugged. "I was just aiming for his face."

  
"How did you know?"

  
"I didn't know," Yifan said. "I just had a bad feeling and...I really don't know. Let's call it intuition. Something told me to go after you."

  
"I'm glad you did," Soo gifted the taller a smile. "Thank you."

  
"Ah, not worth mentioning it," Yifan waved off. 

  
"Uhm, Yifan?" Kyungsoo mumbled as the man was about to stand up. "Uh..would you stay a little longer?"

  
"Eh, yeah. Sure if you want me to," the man smiled.

  
"Great. Thank you," Soo returned the smile. "Uh, how about we order some food, huh? I haven't eaten yet and I got money, now. My treat."

  
The Chinese chuckled but nodded his head. "Okay."

  
Trying to forget what just had happened was much easier with Yifan by his side. Together with the blonde, Kyungsoo sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, eating the Indian food they've ordered. The Chinese had a great sense of humor and Kyungsoo didn't know when he had laughed like this the last time. 

  
"Your Echinocereus coccineus is looking good. You're taking good care of it," Yifan praised as he passed by the little cactus on the windowsill.

  
"Yeah," Soo hummed, blushing a little. "I guess I like him more than I wanted to admit. Plus, with him here, it looks a little greener."

  
"I've noticed something."

  
Confused, Kyungsoo tilted his head. "And what did you notice?"

  
"You didn't sneeze once this evening," Yifan said and Soo noticed that the man was right. "Also, you didn't sneeze when you came into my shop."

  
"Yeah, but that was before the opening."

  
"Yet I had some flowers stored in the back," the man said. "You don't sneeze right now, even though I've been together with flowers the whole day."

  
"But I sneezed at your apartment and let's not mention the past few weeks. I thought I was going to die," Soo joked.

  
"Yeah, you looked bad. I'm sorry for that," Yifan smiled. "But here is my these. I believe that you're allergic to only a certain flower and not to all of them."

  
"Yeah?"

  
"I'm pretty sure," Yifan nodded.

  
"And what now. Do you want me to smell on each and every flower in your shop until we find out which one is making me suffer?"

  
"Yeah, why not?"

  
Kyungsoo laughed out. "Because that's crazy!"

  
"But it would make both of our lives easier."

  
"Our lives?" Soo asked, raising a brow. 

  
"Yes, our lives," the Chinese said. "You wouldn't sneeze the whole day, wouldn't look like you've cried for the past ten years and I wouldn't be worried all the time."

  
"Aw, you worry about me?" Soo teased.

  
"I do," Yifan said with a firm nod. "It's not nice seeing you suffering like this, knowing that it's my fault, somehow."

  
Kyungsoo was touched by Yifan's words. "O-okay, and if you'd know which flower I'm allergic to, you wouldn't sell it anymore?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Alright, then let's do this!"

  
"Uh, for real?" Yifan asked, caught off guard as the smaller jumped up from the couch with an excited squeal.

  
"Yes," Kyungsoo nodded. "Like you said. It would make both of our lives easier!"

  
Still a little shocked about Kyungsoo's excitement, Yifan nodded. "Okay, then let me get some flowers," he said and headed for the door. 

  
Soon, Kyungsoo's apartment was filled with the various kinds of flowers. A vase full of colorful Gerbera stood on the coffee table, Sunflowers laughed at him from his TV lowboard and Lily's peeked at him from the dresser. 

  
"Alright, next an Aster," Yifan said held the bouquet of flowers out for Kyungsoo. 

  
Clutching at the tissue in his hands, ready to might have to sneeze, Soo leaned forwards and carefully sniffed at the flower. But nothing happened, he didn't react allergic to the Aster. "Maybe this was a stupid idea," he said.

  
"Why?" Yifan asked as he put the flower away. "I think it's working great. At least we now know that I was right, and you're only allergic to a certain flower."

  
"Yeah, but don't you think it's useless," Soo sighed. "So many flowers and we still don't know which one it is."

  
"Let's not give up," Yifan smiled and stood up. "I'll go and get a few more."

  
While Yifan went to get some more flowers for their small test, Kyungsoo looked around his with flowers crowded apartment. Never before he was that close to flowers, let alone in a closed room with them. It   
was a great feeling.

  
"Why are you smiling like this?"

  
Kyungsoo turned to Yifan, who just was back with a arm full of new test subjects. "I don't know," he smiled. "It's just a great feeling here without sneezing my brain out."

  
The blonde chuckled. He closed the door and stepped further into the apartment but even before he reached Kyungsoo, the smaller began to sneeze. "Oh, oh, oh!", he voiced out and stepped back again. "Seems as if we've got winner here!"

  
Kyungsoo only nodded while sneezing into his tissue. 

  
Yifan brought the flowers back out into the hallway and laid them down next to the door. He then picked a single flower and went back inside. "Ready?" He asked and made a step towards Kyungsoo. 

  
Soo nodded and held his breath for a second. He eyed the pink flower and bit his lip before he eventually leaned in to smell its scent. Not even a second and half a breath later, he loudly sneezed. His body jolted at the action and Yifan had to laugh at the high pitched sound. "Achoo!"

  
"Well, I'd say that's it," the Chinese said after he had got rid of the flower. "You're allergic to chrysanthemum."

  
Kyungsoo leaned against his couch, rubbing his itchy nose. "Yeah, bad chrysanthemum. Burn them, all of them."

  
Yifan made a face. "They're one of my bestseller."

  
"Oh god, really? I'm so sorry," Soo apologized. "You don't have to get rid of them. I mean you earn money with them."

  
"It's okay," the Chinese smiled softly. "Since it's you, I'll gladly give up on them."

  
Kyungsoo flushed, gasping at his suddenly thumping heart. To cover up his bright red face and the fact that he was flattered, he faked a sneeze. 

  
"Maybe it's better we open the windows for a while," Yifan suggested, heading to open the balcony door. 

  
"Thank you," Soo mumbled, glad that the other hadn't noticed his flushed cheeks and red ears. 

  
"Come here," Soo was told. "Some fresh air will be good for you," he got up from the floor and joined Yifan, who leaned against the railing.

  
"You've got a nice view from here."

  
The young brunette nodded. "Yeah, it's also my favorite place to get work done."

  
"You couldn't do this in the past weeks, huh? I'm sorry for that. I've totally underestimated how nasty such an allergy can be."

  
"It's okay. We've found out that I'm only reacting to one flower and I guess we've found a good solution for the problem, right?"

  
"Yes," Yifan smiled. "Yes, we did. I'll get rid off of all chrysanthemum tomorrow."

  
"Thank you, Yifan," Kyungsoo smiled at the tall man. "Not only for the flowers but also for saving me twice today," he tiptoed and leaned in to give Yifan a kiss on the cheek but right in the second he puckered his lips, the taller turned his head and their lips met. 

  
Surprised, Kyungsoo pulled back. "O-oh I'm sorry."

  
"No, I'm sorry," Yifan said. "It's not your fault. It's mine, I wanted to kiss you."

  
Flushed, Soo blinked. "Y-you wanted to?"

  
Yifan nodded and moved closer. "I wanted to," he whispered and leaned in for another kiss. 

  
A series of chills ran down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as Yifan pulled him closer into an embrace. He hummed against the moving lips, tilting his head a little to give Yifan more access.

  
Both of them were out of breath when the Chinese eventually loosened the kiss and pulled away. "It's late, I should go now," he said with a smile.

  
"No," Soo held him back by his arm. "Please stay," he whispered, grabbed the man's collar, pulled him down and locked their lips once again.

  
  
  


 

♥

  
  
  
  


 

Kyungsoo woke up the next morning to an arm draped over his waist and a sleeping Yifan, who was softly snoring. Carefully, not to wake the other, Kyungsoo slipped out of the bed and went for a quick shower. When he was done and came back to the bedroom, the Chinese was still fast asleep. He only had moved from his side to his back and Kyungsoo couldn't help but blush at the sight of Yifan laying there in his full naked glory. 

Fanning himself, he eventually turned away. The vase full of red roses, that Yifan had brought for their test the night before, greeted him as he stepped into the kitchen. He smiled, gently touching one of the delicate flowers. 

  
"Do you like them?"

  
"They are beautiful," Kyungsoo answered the man behind him. He leaned his back against Yifan's chest when the man embraced him from behind. "Who wouldn't like them?" He shuddered as kisses were set on the back of his neck.

  
"If you like them, you can keep them."

  
"You could make good money with them."

  
Yifan hummed. "I rather have you smiling at them, then selling them to a man who has forgotten his wife's birthday."

  
"You shouldn't talk like that about your customers," Kyungsoo chuckled.

  
"But it's the truth," the Chinese said. "Most of the red roses I sell aren't gifted as an act of love, furthermore as an act of guilt or remorse. People who buy a flower to represent their love buy different flowers."

  
"Oh, really? What kind of flowers?"

  
"They buy their loves their favorite flowers or a flower they think resembles their beloved ones."

  
Kyungsoo snickered. "How romantic," he turned in the man's arms to face him. "What kind of flower would you buy me?"

  
"I already did," Yifan answered.

  
"Oh what?!" Soo made a face. "I remind you of a cactus?!" He hit the taller in the chest. "How mean are you?!"

  
"Do you remember what've told you?" Yifan smiled, leaning down to peck Kyungsoo's soft, plump lips. "A cactus is more charming than you think it is. Just wait and see."

  
"Why don't you just tell me?"

  
"Haha, no, that would take all the fun away."

  
Kyungsoo rolled with his eyes and then glanced over to his little cactus. "Will it grow? I hope he grow a bit. He looks poor."

  
"He?" Yifan asked amused. "Is it a he?"

  
"It is," Kyungsoo nodded. "His name is Kris."

  
"That's your kind of revenge, right?"

  
Kyungsoo tiptoed and pressed a kiss to the man's lips. "Maybe," he grinned and turned away. "Coffee?"

  
"I'd like, but I have to go," the blonde florist said. "It's already late. I have to hit the shower and open up the shop. Oh, and I have to get rid of the bad, bad, bad, chrysanthemum."

  
"Oh yeah, that's important. Hurry then," Soo smiled. "I'll bring you some breakfast later."

  
"Don't you have to work?, Yifan asked. 

  
"I don't feel like working today. I'll call in sick."

  
"Alright," the man smiled. "I'm looking forward to your breakfast, then."

  
"Ah, wait!" Soo called after him as he was about to leave. He made a gesture and pointed at the flowers. "What's with those?"

  
"Like I said, keep them."

  
"Yifan~"

  
"I'll get a new delivery today, so don't worry," he grinned and eventually left. 

  
As the door fell shut behind the tall Chinese, Kyungsoo clicked with his tongue and looked around his, with flowers crowded, apartment. After moving the sunflowers to his balcony he brewed himself a coffee and began to prepare the breakfast he had promised Yifan. Around one and half an hour later the meal was done and Kyungsoo made his way downstairs to the flower shop. 

  
As he came around the corner he spotted Yifan kneeling in front of a little boy. "How much does this flower cost, Mister?" He heard the boy asking.

  
"This one?" Yifan asked and pointed at a flower in a delicate pink. 

  
"Yes," the little one nodded. "I want to buy it," he added, showing Yifan the few coins he was holding in his tiny hand.

  
"And for whom do you want to buy this flower?"

  
"For Mommy!" The boy answered with a wide toothy grin and Kyungsoo had to smile at the sparkle in his big round open eyes. 

  
"Is it her birthday, today?" Yifan asked him.

  
"No~"

  
"And why do you want to buy her a flower then?"

  
"Because I love her!" Kyungsoo's heart melted at the boy's words. 

  
Yifan smiled at the little one. "Okay," he said. "One last question. Why does it have to be this flower?"

  
Without any hesitation the boy opened his mouth. "Because this flower is as beautiful as my Mommy!"

  
Slapping a hand over his mouth Kyungsoo held his breath for a second. He was so touched by the little human being that he had started to cry a little. He watched as Yifan pulled the flower out of the bucket. "Keep your money, buddy. Save it or buy yourself a popsicle from it. But you have to promise me something."

  
"What is it?" The boy asked.

  
"What's your name?" Yifan asked.

  
"Chanyeol!" The black haired boy answered with a smile.

  
"Okay, listen Chanyeol," Yifan said and handed the boy the flower. "I'll give you this flower but only when you promise me to tell your Mommy everyday that you love her."

  
"I promise!" Chanyeol squeaked, holding up his pinky. "Pinky promise."

  
Yifan hooked pinky with the boy and ruffled his hair. "You're a good boy, Chanyeol," the told him. "And now go, I'm sure your Mommy is waiting for you."

  
Kyungsoo watched as little Chanyeol ran off with the flower in his hand, waving at Yifan. He waddled over to a table in front of a café, holding the flower up to a woman that was clearly taken aback by the boy's loving gesture. She lifted the boy in her lap, hugging him. And even from afar, Kyungsoo was able to hear the adorable squeaks Chanyeol made as his mother showered him with kisses.

  
"Gosh," Soo uttered as he walked towards Yifan. "Was this boy adorable or was he adorable?!"

  
Yifan only smiled and wrapped and arm around Kyungsoo's waist. "This is why children are my favorite customers. They're honest."

  
Kyungsoo leaned against the strong shoulder and glanced up. "That might be but you don't make money with them," he added with a chuckle.

  
"Well yeah, that's true," Yifan laughed.

  
"Here," Soo said and held up a lunch box. "Your breakfast. Shall it give you enough strength to sell tons of flowers today."

  
The Chinese snickered at the silly comment and took the lunch box. "Hmm," he hummed after a look inside. "I could get used to this," he leaned down.

  
"To what? Me making you breakfast?" Kyungsoo chuckled into the kiss.

  
"Yes, to that," Yifan nodded. "To that and much more."

  
  
  
♥  
  
  
  
  
  


With a glass of fresh orange juice in his hand, Kyungsoo stepped onto his balcony and sat down at the small table. He had a lot work to do but out here, with the fresh air and the busy street below him, he knew he'd get the work done in no time. 

Many things had changed after the incident with Minjae and the night Kyungsoo and Yifan had spent together. Kyungsoo had left the chancellery and now was working for a nice jurist whose office was nearby. Yifan rather quickly had sold his apartment again and moved into Kyungsoo's apartment, which now was also the home of many colorful and exotic plants. 

In just a short time many things had happened but Kyungsoo was happy how things turned out. Yifan was a gorgeous man and Soo was more than in love with the tall Chinese.

  
"Oh, you don't have any chrysanthemum?"

  
At the question Kyungsoo's ears perked up. He got up from his chair and stepped to the railing. He leaned over and peeked down, where Yifan and woman stood by the buckets of gerbera. "No, I'm sorry."

  
"May I ask why you don't have any?"

  
Yifan's lips curled into a smile and glanced up. "My significant other is allergic to them."

  
The woman looked up and smiled at Kyungsoo. "Oh, that's bad," she said. "But you're only allergic to them?"

  
"Yes," Kyungsoo told her. 

  
"You know, Chrysanthemum are the favorite flowers of my grandmother."

  
"Aw, I'm sorry," Soo apologized. 

  
She laughed and waved at him. "Ah, it's okay. I'll just buy her another flower. Chrysanthemum might be her favorite but she loves all kinds of flowers, actually."

  
"Well, if it's so, we'll find some," Yifan said. 

  
"I'm sure," the young woman nodded. "May I ask you what your favorite flowers are?" She looked back up to Kyungsoo.

  
"My favorite flower?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Echinocereus coccineus," Soo told her and Yifan broke into a soft smile.

  
"Echi-what?" The woman asked.

  
"An Echinocereus coccineus," the florist began "An Echinocereus coccineus is a cactus, actually."

  
The young lady raised her brows and started at Kyungsoo. "A cactus?" She asked. "Your favorite flower is a cactus?"

  
"You won't believe it," Kyungsoo said. "But a cactus is much more charming than you think it is."

  
"Uhh.."

  
Yifan laughed. "I guess we'll find something that's less exoctic. What about a mixed bouquet?"

  
"Ah, yeah that sounds good," the woman said. "Uh, my grandmother likes yellow and red the most."

  
Chuckling, Kyungsoo watched as Yifan led the woman into the shop which she left only a few minutes later with a giant, colorful bouquet in her hands. Yifan waved her goodbye, then looking back up to Kyungsoo. "Echinocereus coccineus, huh?"

  
"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

  
"Not at all," Yifan laughed. "Since when?"

  
"Actually since the day I've found him in front of my door," Soo said and gave the Chinese a cute smile.

  
"Mhh, sure."

  
Kyungsoo made a puckered his lips and made a kissy face. "Muah," he giggled. 

  
Yifan only shook his head at him.

  
"I'll start dinner now."

  
"Alright," the Chinese nodded. "I'll just close the shop and come up then."

  
"Okay, see you in a few."

  
"Kyungsoo?"

  
"Hm?" Soo hummed and turned back to the railing. 

  
"I love you."

  
A faint blush crept over the brunettes cheeks. "I love you too," he said, lips forming into a smile. Eventually, he turned away and went inside. As he passed by the little cactus in it's pink pot he stopped. "Yes," he smiled at the bristly plant. Gently he touched the small blooming blossom that now adored the top of the cactus like a crown. "You're definitely my favorite."

  
  
  
  



End file.
